The Dance
by SapphicArt
Summary: Mostly just cute WidowTracer fluff, with a small mention of PharMercy. Amelie is the uptight, irritable ballet dancer, who shares a studio with Lena, the loud and obnoxious tap-dancer. The


Ch.1

\/\/

Amélie let out a breath, untying her sleek black hair from its tight bun and letting it swing free in a ponytail. She took a long drink of water, grabbing her bag from the studio's bench and starting out.

The ballet dancer mentally groaned when she saw her. _Lena._ The dancer who came by just after her weekly workouts, blasting loud, obnoxious music over the speakers, and always making a habit of trying to talk to Amélie.

"Hiya!" The shorter woman called, getting no response in return as she walked over, stopping the ballet dancer in her tracks.

"...hello." Amélie sighed, using all her willpower to be civil. Wondering why she even bothered anymore.

"My friends and I," Lena started, looking back at some of the other dancers, and then at Amelie. "We were going to go out tonight, yknow? And I was just wondering if you might like to come. I always see you alone, and I sorta want to change that. We're really friendly, I promise." She peeped, offering a lopsided smile as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Amelie was slightly caught off guard, she looked down at the shorter woman, mentally battling with all of her options…

"Alright…" she mumbled, agreeing despite herself. It wasn't like she was doing anything tonight anyways. She could use a night out after all.

Lena perked up, looking like an overexcited puppy as she nodded her head, "Great! We'll pick you up at eight! We're going dancing."

Amelie nodded her head slightly, starting off again, "I guess I'll see you at eight then." She replied, not even glancing back to look at Lena.

* * *

Amelie ate dinner, showered, and then got ready. Unsure where they were going she put on a casual black dress and some simple high heels to match. Her makeup wasn't elaborate, foundation, dark lipstick, neutral eyeshadow, and a cat's-eye for eyeliner.

She tied her hair high up onto her head, pinning it in a simple bun, and sitting down on her couch to wait for Lena and her friends, already regretting agreeing to go... she was sure she would have a horrible time, dancing with total strangers... she supposed it was good for her though, she didn't have many friends after all...or any friends, since her husband had died, leaving her a widow at such a young age. She had become somethings of a recluse, pouring her whole being into dance and not leaving time for much else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her doorbell, making her jump slightly. She stood up to answer it, greeted by Lena.

"Hey love!" She called, ushering her out of the house and into her car, already packed full of people, a short looking man with dreadlocks, a younger woman with headphones around her neck- an accessory apparently, and what appeared to be a couple, a blonde woman and a muscular woman.

"Ah, right, Amelie, this is Lucio, Hana, Angela, and Fareeha." Lena explained, situating herself in the front seat and attempting to make room for Amelie in the car. "It's sorta a tight squeeze, but the club is close, so it's alright."

Amelie nodded, letting out a sigh and nodding at everyone, in turn waving at her as she sat down. She didn't question their driving arrangements, only wishing someone would have taken a different car.

It was indeed a rather short drive to the club, everyone talking and enjoying themselves except Amelie. She felt out of place, in this group of friends, she hardly knew anyone but Lena after all.

Everyone got out of the car, Amelie the first one to go, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, finally out of the cramped space.

The group trudged on, Lena glancing back every so often to make sure that Amelie was still following them, once they were in the club, Hana and Lucio went out to dance, and Fareeha and Angel sat at the bar with Lena and Amelie.

Amelie was glad for the chance to drink, maybe it would take the edge off of things, she figured. Lena ordered for the group, shaking her head when Amelie took out her wallet.

"It's on me, don't worry about it, just have fun." She said, giving a smile and a light hearted shrug.

Amelie looked surprised, but soon nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't expected Lena to be so kind, but then again, she hadn't expected herself to even be there.

"A-alright...thank you." She mumbled taking a sip of her drink as it was handed out to her.

"Don't worry 'bout it." The other woman insisted once again, taking a drink of her own.

The night went on, and slowly Amelie started to loosen up, chatting with the others, laughing with Lena. After her first drink was done, Lena asked Amelie to dance, and to everyone's surprise, she said yes.

Amelie managed to smile at Lena, laughing slightly as she took her hands and led her out onto the dance floor. She swayed her hips, not getting to into it, just having fun as Lena jumped and danced around her, still holding and swinging both of her hands.

"Aw come on!" Lena shouted over the music, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I know you can do better than that, I've seen you dance before, Amelie."

She clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, but wore a smile as she continued to dance, not justifying the other's comment with a response, only moving to the beat, putting Lena's hands on her hips rather saucily, watching as the other woman's face flushed, even in the horrible lighting she could see how embarrassed she was.

Amelie managed to laugh, bringing Lena closer to her as they danced, no longer caring about the rest of the group. She had needed this, needed to have fun, with her sweet, sweet annoyance.

Lena seemed to be enjoying herself just as much, pressing their foreheads together, a small giggling mess as the song ended, so close to the other.

Amelie pressed a soft kiss to the other's lips, gentler than one would've imagined. "Thank you, cherie." She mumbled, a smile on her face as she pulled away. "I'm having a wonderful time."

Lena wet her lips, nodding her head in agreement. "Y-You... wanna keep dancing?" She asked, her hands- unsurprisingly, still on Amelie's hips.

The two were in their own little world for the rest of the night, dancing and laughing. The others let them have their fun, until the night was over, and they had to go home.

* * *

Lena walked Amelie up to her house, a silly, grinning cutie as she said goodbye.

"Call me, ok?" She asked, hopeful that Amelie had a fun time with her, and would be willing to do it again sometime.

"Of course."


End file.
